the_gaming_lemon_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
GTA 4 Mini-Movies
Brad made mini-movies for GTA 4 about mods instead of messing around. Characters See: List of characters in TheGamingLemon's channel#GTA 4 Zombie Apocalypse While this isn't actually a mini-movie, there's a story for this, but Brad mostly messes around. Plot It begins in Niko's apatment and roams around Liberty City. He then makes a plan for survival and picks up James, but James turns into a zombie. He meets Joel and arrive at an airport. The plan is to wait at the airport which is supposed to be safe, but waves of zombies attack. Niko wakes up, realizing the whole thing was a dream, but it turns out the dream thing was a joke and ends with an explosion and Niko on fire. Production This is not an official mini-movie, but it has a semi-story. He installed the zombie mod which apparently "was difficult to install". He played on PC. He used music from artists like Kevin MacLoad. All music was credited in the description. It was released on July 13,2013. Reception The video as of December 31,2013 recieved over 2 million views, but 26 thousand likes, less likes than Lemon-Man, but more views. Iron Man VS Hulk This is the first offical mini-movie. Plot The movie starts off with Niko watching TV, but is interupted when Citrus News shows the Hulk on Cassady Street destroying everything. Citrus News says all of the LCPD failed to stop him. Niko heads to see if James and Joel are okay, and encounters Joel. However, Joel attacks Niko and is caught by the cops and is arrested. Niko visits James, and heads to the park. That's when he encounters the Hulk, and the Hulk is chasing him. He hijacks a taxi, but crashes, and the Hulk kills Niko. When he ends up at the hospital, he decides to fight the Hulk; with a baseball bat. The Hulk attacks Niko, making him run away and hijack a taxi. The Hulk threw the taxi into a building, causing the taxi to set on fire. Miraculosly, he exits the taxi, barely alive, but the taxi blows up, killing him, again. Niko realizes that he needs help, so he begs James for help. Niko manages to convince James to help him and Niko designs the Iron Suit. It's expensive to make one, so he robs the Burger Shot for money and kills hostages. Niko gets the money which is $500,000. Then, James creates the Iron Man suit. Niko tests the Iron Man suit blowing up a hot dog vendor stand after he ate a hot dog with gherkins. He attacks the Hulk, and sees Zach being killed by the Hulk, shoking Niko. The Hulk manages to knock out Niko, but hears Joel's voice before he's knocked out. After waking up, he attempts to visit James, but ends up sleeping in his apartment. He turns on the TV and sees Citrus News attempting to interview James, but only gets the reply "go f*ck yourself". Their top story is Iron Man's attempt to kill Hulk, and hurt him better than the LCPD could, but no cigar. He is presumbed dead. Niko visits James and explains everything, that Joel's the Hulk, the fight, and tells him that in about a month, he's moving to Los Santos(the events of GTA 5). He tells James he wants to save Liberty City, and asks him to make an upgraded suit. A few moments later, Niko exits with the upgraded Iron Man suit, which is extremly more powerful than the original. He manages to kill Joel and when Joel attempts to apologize, Niko responds "you know what, f*ck you." He says that Liberty City's now "the way he liked it." Production Hulk was installed on Brad's PC already, but he combined the Iron Man mod and created a movie. He also had the Minecraft Mod still installed, so instead of the baseball bat, he had a picaxe. At the time, this was his longest video to create. It was slightly delayed. It was released on August 3,2013. Reception As of December 31, 2013, the video has over 3.8 million views, with over 44 thousand likes. LCPDFR Some parts of the video he messes around, but he mostly works on the story. Plot Production Reception Back to the Future Plot Production Reception